


wildflower

by https_loona



Series: human yang jeongin and his 7 not-so-human boyfriends [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fae & Fairies, Flower Crowns, Human!Jeongin, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT8, Polyamory, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, Vampire!Minho, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, nature fairy!hyunjin, vampire!changbin, warlock!felix, warlock!jisung, werewolf!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: hyunjin and jeongin make flower crowns for their boyfriends
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Everyone/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: human yang jeongin and his 7 not-so-human boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> chan - vampire  
> minho - vampire  
> changbin - vampire  
> hyunjin - nature fairy  
> jisung - warlock  
> felix - warlock  
> seungmin - werewolf  
> jeongin - human
> 
> i got this idea while doing the dishes and pumped it out within 2 ½ hours. i edited and reread through it very briefly so there might be some errors
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)

“jinnie?” jeongin says, leaving his bedroom and walking down the hallway towards hyunjins.

he cracks the door to hyunjin’s room open, peeking inside before frowning at finding it empty. he closes the door and makes his way away from the bedrooms to continue his search for the nature fairy.

hyunjin and jeongin had made plans earlier in the day to go out to the field that was next to the forest and make flower crowns for everyone, but now he wasn’t able to find the elder.

he hears some giggles coming from the kitchen so he speeds his way there, passing changbin and chan in the living room. he smiles at them briefly before entering the kitchen where he finds hyunjin draped across felix’s back. 

the two are giggling about something as felix mixes the ingredients in a bowl, neither boy noticing him yet.

“what are you making?” jeongin asks, sneaking up behind the two. hyunjin jumps, turning and looking at the younger with a starrtled expression before it falls into a smile when he realizes its the younger. hyunjin turns back around and hooks his chin over felix’s shoulder.

“lix is making brownies,” hyunjin says, “the batter smells really good,”

“they should be ready in about an hour,” felix says, wiggling out of hyunjin’s arms so he can pour the batter into a pan. 

hyunjin presses a kiss to felix’s cheek before letting the boy go, making his way towards jeongin.

the taller pulls jeongin into a hug, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head before pulling back a little and looking down at the younger.

“are you ready to go out?” hyunjin asks, bringing a hand up to card through jeongins hair, pushing it back out of his face.

“yeah,” jeongin answers, leaning into the touch. hyunjin smiles and continues his motions, “was looking for you,”

“let me go put on my shoes and i’ll be ready, okay?” hyunjin says, pressing a kiss to jeongins forehead before letting go of the younger and leaving the kitchen. jeongin takes this time to wander over to felix where the older had just put the pan of brownie batter into the oven.

“you guys are heading out?” felix asks, turning around to face jeongin and looping his arm around the boys shoulders.

“mhm,” jeongin hums, “we’re going over to the field,”

“ooo, nice,” felix answers and the duo begin walking out of the kitchen to the living room, “i bet it’ll be pretty, the flowers have started blooming recently,”

jeongin nods in agreement as hyunjin walks back into the room, shoes now on.

“ready?” hyunjin asks and felix passes the youngest over to him before plopping down on the couch between chan and changbin, instantly cuddling up into them.

“yup,” jeongin says, grabbing hyunjins hand and intertwining their fingers, “let's go,”

“have fun!” felix says, smiling at the two as they head to the front door.

“we will!” hyunjin shouts back before pulling jeongin outside. 

the duo make their way towards the back of the house where the forest is. they live in a pretty secluded area, their house having been built over a century ago by chan. there was a forest wrapped around the back of the house, with a large field to the right of it. along with that, there was a lake near the back of the forest that they enjoyed swimming in during the summer.

it was early spring so the air was nice, not too cold and not hot yet, which made the walk very enjoyable.

hyunjin swings their hands between them as they enter the forest, walking down one of the paths towards the direction of the field.

“do you have any idea of what flowers you want to use?” hyunjin asks, looking down at jeongin. 

“mmm, probably something white for sung,” jeongin says, “i think it would go well with his blue hair, and maybe pink for felix? i’m not really sure,”

jeongin knew he’d have quite a few options to choose from as hyunjin liked to grow various types of flowers in the field. and as much as he would like to choose flowers based off of meaning, he knows little to nothing about the meanings of flowers so he’s just going to hope nothing he chooses has a terrible meaning (he doubts hyunjin would let him make a flower crown for their boyfriends out of something with a bad meaning anyways).

hyunjin is practically buzzing in excitement as they walk through the forest, the older always feeling happy and excited while surrounded by nature.

as the two walk through the forest, hyunjin updates jeongin on the status of both the forest and the field. hyunjin was connected with the forest and always took care of it, aiding the plants and helping them grow. he was able to communicate with them, something none of the other boys were able to do, and went to visit the area pretty frequently.

the forest starts to clear up, leading them right into the field, and jeongin almost gasps at the sight. a wide variety of colors span the area as multiple different types of flowers are standing proud.

last time he visited the field there were no flowers as it was winter, the area being pretty bare, so seeing it as colorful as it is now is breathtaking.

“it’s beautiful,” jeongin says, earning a giggle from hyunjin.

“it is,” hyunjin responds, squeezing jeongin’s hand, “i grew some of my favorite flowers this year, i’m glad it turned out well,”

jeongin looks around at the different flowers as hyunjin pulls him through the field. he makes sure to be careful as he follows the elder, making sure not to crush any of the flowers. the last thing he wants to do is hurt one of them.

hyunjin pulls jeongin into a clearing in the field where the flowers are more sparse and there’s an area for them to sit in the grass without disturbing any of the plants.

jeongin plops down in the grass, looking up at hyunjin from his seat. the elder is still holding his hand, but instead of sitting, he’s looking around the field with a small smile on his face. jeongin smiles fondly up at the boy before hyunjin turns back to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before letting go of his hand and walking towards a patch of white flowers.

the younger watches as hyunjin uses some of his fairy magic to pick flowers without hurting them (he’s explained it to jeongin before, but the younger just ended up more confused after the explanation), the fairy occasionally speaking softly towards them.

jeongin leans back, basking in the sun as he watches hyunjin walk around collecting flowers. after a little while, hyunjin makes his way back to the younger with a collection of flowers, cheeks flushed a light pink.

jeongin raises an eyebrow at the elder as he sits down across from him, setting the flowers down gently in the middle.

“the lilacs like you,” hyunjin says, sorting through the flowers and picking up a light purple one, “they kept talking about how pretty you were,”

jeongins cheeks flush at hyunjins words and the elder giggles. he looks down at the flowers in the middle of them, spotting a variety of pink, purple, white, and blue flowers.

“the hyacinths were also being chatty as usual,” hyunjin continues, gently weaving stems of lilac together.

jeongin picks a few purple flowers out of the pile- pansy if he remembers correctly- before beginning to weave them together. he isn’t the best at making flower crowns, he’s never been the best at using his hands, so it looks a little wonky at first but hyunjin guides him through it and it ends up looking not too bad.

after jeongin weaves the last flower together with the first one, he takes a second to look at it before standing on his knees and crawling over to hyunjin, setting it atop of his blond hair.

hyunjin looks up in surprise before smiling at jeongin and setting his own lilac flower crown on top of jeongins head. hyunjin pulls the younger down to eye level and presses a quick kiss to his lips before allowing the younger to crawl back to his seat.

they both get started on the other flower crowns, mainly sitting in silence other than to discuss which flower is going to which boy. 

halfway through, hyunjin gets up and stretches before bouncing away to collect more flowers, jeongin giggling at him.

it doesn’t take long for them to finish the crowns, only taking about an hour and a half for all eight crowns to be done.

jeongin stands up and stretches, joints cracking from sitting in the same position for a while, before gently picking up three of the flower crowns.

hyunjin gets up after him, looping the remaining three crowns around his left arm and taking jeongins hand with his right. jeongin copies the older, looping his three crowns around his right arm.

hyunjin leads them out of the field, wishing the flowers goodbye as they pass through them, and soon they make their way back into the forest.

the walk back to the house feels shorter than it was going to the field, hyunjin lightly humming a song as they walk.

jeongin reaches the door first, swinging it open and letting hyunjin walk in before shutting it and pulling off his shoes.

the duo make their way to the right of the house first, entering the living room where minho and jisung are munching on brownies.

jeongin bounces up to jisung, the warlock looking at him with wide eyes before jeongin places the white flower crown on his head. white was a good choice, jeongin decides, the daisies matching well with his blue hair. jisung smiles up at the younger, jeongin returning it before making his way over to hyunjin and minho, the older now wearing a pretty hydrangea flower crown.

after hyunjin and jeongin finish in the living room, they make their way into the kitchen where felix is passing brownies out to chan and changbin.

chan is the first to notice them, smiling brightly as he greets the boys. hyunjin gives chan his flower crown, placing the tulips on top of his head, the peachy color looking stunning on him.

changbin is the second person to notice them, closely followed by felix. jeongin bounces over to the two of them, placing changbin’s blue flower crown on his head first, the older pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“thank you innie, it’s really pretty,” changbin says, “what flower is it?”

“hyacinth,” jeongin replies, smiling at him before giving felix’s his. “and lix’s is peony,”

felix thanks him before pulling him into a kiss, the faint taste of chocolate on his lips. jeongin licks his lips after they pull away, making felix laugh and turn around to the plate of brownies on the counter.

“i made sure to save you some,” felix says and jeongin happily picks one up, taking a bite and doing a happy dance at the taste, they were amazing as always. jeongin holds a thumbs up to felix before going back to eat the rest of the brownie.

minutes later seungmin enters the kitchen, a crown made of baby’s breath perched on top of his head. the sight makes jeongin smile, loving the sight of the pretty flowers mixed with his boyfriends hair.

the youngest leans back against the counter, looking around at everyone and admiring them with the flowers. he catches hyunjins eye and the older smiles fondly at him from across the room, jeongin returning it. 

(later that day, jeongin goes to jisung and felix, asking them to charm the crowns to make sure the flowers wouldn’t wilt and die. they quickly comply, ensuring that the crowns would last a while)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
